


I Can Explain.

by rackwire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackwire/pseuds/rackwire
Summary: (Read author's note! Smut in part two!) In a world of super-strong suppressants that allow Omegas to go completely undetected, it's easy for Simon's girlfriend to live a normal life at the Sanctuary. But when she finally runs out of suppressants and goes into heat, the wrong Alpha finds out. And he's got a baseball bat.





	1. Whatcha Got There?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Yes I know I've got a lot going on but this is something I've been dying to get out of my drafts lol. It started off by being a Simon oneshot but it got a liiittle long and ended at juuust the right spot for me to throw in a curveball. And since I've been a little hooked on Negan lately, I gotta ask: Would y'all be interested in a little threesome action? Might not be the next chapter buuut, I don't think this adventure ends at two. Maybe three parts, but probably not two lol. It's not going to be long, though, I promise that much! Anyway, feedback is appreciated, more is on the way!!

"Simon, I can explain," I whimpered, lifting my hands in surrender. His intense stare did not waiver, however. His muscles were tense, his face fixed in a relentless glare. I could feel his anger, the dominance emanating from him. The Omega in me was terrified of the Alpha in him, fighting the ever-present urge to fall to my knees in submission. 

But I resisted. 

"Somehow, I fuckin' doubt that," he growled, taking a step toward me when I tried to back away. "You've been taking suppressants? You're an Omega?"

I winced as he glowered down at me, having at least a foot over my petite Omega frame. "I-I did... I didn't want someone to make a claim on me! I didn't want... Negan..."

His gaze only softened a bit at the statement, the realization that if Negan had known... 

But then the Alpha haze took over, shaking out all rational thought. This wasn't like our usual skirmishes; this wasn't an annoyed Alpha in the presence of an intimidated beta. This was an Alpha, denied of something he was biologically entitled to, in the presence of an Omega in heat.

“Jesus,” he growled, shifting his gaze to the dirty floor. He had me cornered in a broom closet on the ground floor of the Sanctuary; while we weren’t in immediate danger of any member of the janitorial staff getting too curious for their own good, it wasn’t the place to have this conversation. I knew that and I hoped that despite his haze, Simon would realize that as well. It didn’t stop him, however, from tightening his grip on my arm and forcing my eyes to meet his. “I haven’t been in a rut in _years_ , Y/N. Are you fuckin’ serious? I’ve got to deal with this shit right now?” 

My eyes widened at his statement, not even having considered the possibility that he’d be affected so harshly. _I guess… technically, we’ve been…_ His face twitching in extreme irritability, Simon makes for the door and pulls me along behind him, only to stop just as a pair of Alphas pass the doorway before us. Luckily, his scent, strengthened by the storm raging within him, was probably enough to cover the evidence of an Omega within. Taking that into consideration, he lets loose a low growl before slamming the door and locking the handle, turning to me with an unfamiliar emotion burning in his eyes. I gasped when he pulled me into his chest, effectively smothering me in his scent. My insides twisting and turning within me, promising an especially insufferable heat ahead, it was all I could do to refrain from moaning as his unique fragrance surrounded me. _Ugh, did he smell this good yesterday?_

Once semi-satisfied with his scenting job, Simon steps away to glare down at me once more. “Mine,” he growled, just barely audible as he reached for the door handle behind him. “Fuckin’ mine. Stay close.”

Forgetting all previous gentility, Simon surveyed the corridor outside before snatching me into the hall, not flinching a bit as the unexpected jerk forward sent me tumbling into his solid back. Satisfied with the low Alpha traffic, he moved forward, pulling me along behind him in a hurried stride. 

“Simon?” Someone called to him from the side, my cheeks burning red and an unmistakable wetness growing between my thighs, I kept my gaze to the floor, hoping and praying that we wouldn’t be kept--

“Move,” he ordered, his stride never stopping nor slowing. The poor bystander backed off, a beta I think-- but with the Alpha so close to me, _my_ Alpha so close to me, I couldn’t take another scent if I _wanted_ to. _Hell, I don’t care if I ever smell another Alpha again after this._

“I just needed to ask--,” He started again, taking a step toward the Alpha before noticing the quivering Omega in his arms. 

_Oh, yeah. I’m an Omega now._

“It can fuckin’ wait!” He snapped, only turning his head enough to notice the beta’s eyes on me. His inner Alpha possessiveness overtaking him, he yanked me forward by my arm again, this time pulling me in stride before him and marching forward. _Please don’t come any closer,_ I thought, _he might just go feral at this point._

Thankfully, an angry Alpha was generally not to be fucked with-- in a rut or not. Although no one I noticed seemed to pick up on _what_ was causing his ill mood, most everyone knew the scent of an irate Alpha, and they knew to stay away from it at all fuckin’ costs. 

“Simon,” I hissed, noting the emptiness of the stairwell he’d burst through. “You’re-- ugh, you’re hurting me!” 

“Shut up,” he snarled, all but lifting me by my shoulders when I started stumbling up the stairs. “You brought this upon yourself, Omega.” 

The implication of his words sent a shiver down my spine, a pleasant feeling settling within me as my insides gleefully accepted the prospect of my heat being sated. While I could keep it at bay for the moment, I knew it was coming; the second Simon and I were alone, I’d be stripped of everything but my own instinct. Omegas’ heats came regularly, naturally occurring; generally, we were able to ignore the first few signs and symptoms of our heats when it was absolute necessity, but Alphas were notoriously lacking in self control. A small part of me was shocked that he didn’t try and knot me on the spot in the broom closet, but as the thought crossed me, a small gale of contentment skittered through my chest as it dawned on me. _He cares about me._

I couldn’t dwell on that now, however, Simon having had enough of my clumsy steps and tossing me over his shoulder, curves and all, like a ragdoll. With an indignant huff, I allowed myself to be carried in such a manner as he quickened his pace. “We’re doing this in my room. It’s fuckin’ closer.” He said, the sound of his boots thudding against the stairs rhythmically echoing throughout the area. I felt as though my heart was beating out of my chest, excited at the new experience-- both what was happening and what was to come. I’d never been in Simon’s room-- he’d never invited me. All of our… meetings were done either in my room or in cars when no prying eyes were present. It didn’t matter to me much when I was on my suppressants; I remained rather unchanged by the scent of Alphas, due to the strength of the things. But now, an unmated Omega, thrown over the shoulder of an Alpha in a rut…

_An Alpha that smelled so fucking good._

Who was to say what would happen? 

Before I could finish the thought, Simon burst through a door and sat me on my feet, thrusting me before him. He was all but on my heels as I walked, approaching his suite with unsteady steps-- due to both an unsure nature and the fact that I was just _so_ ready to submit to him. My body was tired of fighting it. It needed him. He had something I needed, and my body knew it. I knew it. He had the only thing capable of satiating the hunger within me, growing and gnawing at me from inside out. 

Shoving me aside, he thrust a key into the door and pulled me in behind him as he stomped through. His suite was unlike any I’d seen before; as a beta worker, my room consisted of the bare necessities for one person. Simon, on the other hand, had apparently been granted amenities I couldn’t have imagined seeing together in one space prior. He had _furniture_. Tables, chairs, a fuckin’ loveseat? An honest-to-god _stove?_ But of course, my eyes fell to the large queen-sized bed tucked away into a corner, neatly made and surprisingly inviting. 

What hit me before anything else, though, was the shift; upon exiting the halls that always seemed to reek of bleach and death, a wave of the Alpha’s refreshing scent hit me, just barely soothing the turmoil that had begun in my depths. I had to fight the urge to groan at the small pinch of relief it brought me as Simon turned on me, advancing upon me so that my back was all but pressed to the heavy door behind us. “I can’t fucking believe you, Y/N,” he growled, his mustachioed face merely inches away from mine. 

“Simon, I’m--,”

“No,” he snarled, bringing his hand up to catch my jaw, his hand wrapped around my chin in a semi-painful grip, forcing me to keep my eyes on his. “Do you realize the shitstorm you’ve just bought yourself? I’m gonna be in a rut for _days_ , Omega. I can barely leave this fuckin’ _room_ , thanks to you.”

I shook my head, perplexed at the statement. This was news to me… “D-days? I thought… I thought they ended when…-,”

“When what, little girl? When we knot an Omega ‘till she can’t walk straight? That’s a good guess, but no goddamn dice.” He hissed.

 

I shook my head- or, tried to in his grasp -though, my response being… even less biologically accurate, I’m not sure why I even tried. “N-no,” I croaked, “I thought… it broke when the Omega left…”

Simon, though still visibly shaken, huffed at the comment. His grip on my chin lessening only slightly, but enough so that I could breathe a bit more calmly, only to whine when another cramp overtook me. “I… No, Y/N. When an Alpha catches the scent of an Omega in heat, especially one he’s already taken a shinin’ to, he’s got to find her. And he’s got to _breed_ her, fill ‘er up with his pups ‘till neither of ‘em can move.”

I gulped, taking note of the darkening in his stare, the flicker of danger in his gaze. _Is that what you’re gonna do to me, Simon?_

Another cramp. _Please do._

His face drifted closer to mine, his scent and his dominance growing more intoxicating by the second. “Is that what you want, Omega? You want to be locked onto this knot ‘till you can’t fuckin’ stand?” he growled, voice barely above a whisper-- though demanding my attention on a primal level. 

Before I could answer, someone else did; with a resounding _**BANG!**_ that knocked the words out of my mouth and stole the air from my lungs, we split apart while we were still able, Simon yanking me away from the door with a snarl. 

“Simon! Come on out, let’s talk for a sec!” Negan boomed from the other side. 

He and I exchanged glances, our chests rising and falling in both anticipation and concern; how much longer could we keep it together? Simon didn’t move, his gaze boring into me, grounding me with an unspoken command. “Kinda wrapped up in somethin’, boss. Can we catch up later?” 

Seconds passed before we received a response. “Nope! You got thirty seconds to make yourself decent, any longer and I’m takin’ down the goddamn door.”

Growling lightly, Simon looked to the ceiling and released a disgruntled sigh. “Come on,” he said, pulling me to his bed. He guided me so that my ass pressed against its edge, prompting me to sit without actually speaking. He let his hand linger for a moment before pulling away, absentmindedly dragging his palm against the length of my arm, a subtle way of dispersing his scent. 

“Ten seconds!” 

“Fuck,” he muttered, dragging a hand down his face. He turned on his heel then, sliding out of the door with ease, his tall frame providing an efficient barrier to keep me from Negan’s field of view. 

When the door pulled to behind him, their conversation was just barely audible from my position on the bed. 

“Whatcha got keepin’ ya busy in there, Si?” 

“Nothin’ in particular, Boss, I’m here now. Whatcha need?” Simon’s insouciance despite what _must_ have been painful arousal was staggering to me, all but drowning in heat-related discomfort, myself. Though, I had to remind myself, Simon had seen many more years on this earth than I; he could be well-practiced in restraint at this point. I was only in my mid-twenties; the control I had over myself came only due to the fact that I was still in the beginnings of my heat. The build up period was manageable, yet I knew I had a big storm coming.

“Just so happened to see you escortin’ one of our female workers through the halls a moment or two ago. She didn’t look happy.”

A pause. 

“Mind tellin’ me what that was about?” 

I didn't have to see him to picture his resolve swaying slightly. “Just, uh… Showin’ her to Carson's office. She had a pretty deep cut, didn't wanna go, is all. But safety first, ya know?” He remained cool, mostly, but I knew he could do better if not for the battle going on between his formal and primal self. 

Negan didn't sound impressed. I could have sworn, actually, that I heard him… Sniff at the air. _Really, Alphas actually do that? Absolute dogs._

“Whatcha got in your room, Si?”

Silence.

And a sigh. 

A worrying, shattered resolve sigh. “A girl.”


	2. See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A claim is made! And an Alpha waits not-so-patiently for some attention.

It was killing me, not knowing. Simon still hadn't faltered in that he wasn't allowing Negan the ability to gaze past him, his tall frame concealing what was _left_ to be hidden. 

“A girl?” Negan asked, his tone shifting noticeably. As a small wave of panic overcame me, I started to debate hiding- jumping from the bed, hiding beneath it, running to his closet, maybe? 

_Your scent would give you away in a heartbeat._

It was a wonder, really, that Negan hadn't already picked up on it and shoved his right-hand man out of the way to get to me. Visions filled my head of the mayhem that would occur; would Simon step up? Would his primal instinct and possessiveness of a potential mate overtake his loyalty to Negan? Would Negan step aside, leave me to the Alpha of my choosing? Would he _ask_ me to choose?

_Would you be able to?_

Negan was a textbook apex Alpha, alright. Simon was only just beneath him in rank, but everyone at Sanctuary knew there was a great deal of space between the two on the scale. I _should_ have felt honored, most would think, to be sought after by the leader; I wasn’t, but I couldn’t deny the allure he carried with him. I noticed it even when covering as a beta; _Such a shame_ , I thought, _that Simon got to me first._

“It’s consensual, boss. You know it’s not like that,” Simon continued, pulling at every angle he could manage in attempt to sate Negan’s curiosity. Of course, though, the other Alpha didn’t buy it. 

“Not what I’m concerned about, Si,” he said coolly; I didn’t have to _see_ him to hear the smirk in his words. “You remember what we talk about at every scavenging meeting?”

Simon appeared to stay calm and still, back resting sturdily against the split of the door. He didn't respond, though. 

“You find an Omega,” he hissed, and I could tell he was coming closer. “You bring her to me.”

I'm not sure what got into me. Maybe the persistence of my heat and knowing that before long I would no longer be able to control myself was what pushed me, provided me the strength to march forward and yank open the door, causing Simon to stumble off to the side, fire in his gaze when he turned to face me. Negan's eyes widened as they met mine, the smirk on his face expanding into one of the most dangerously alluring grins I'd ever seen in my life. 

“Y/N.” He said, stepping closer. “You a late bloomer or somethin’?” 

“She was on suppressants,” Simon chimed in, irritation evident in his tone. “I had… just found out.” 

Negan's gaze flitted between the both of us, something menacing living there. He studied us for a moment before a sudden look of understanding crossed his features, but not the kind that would give me hope for him leaving us alone; rather, the kind that left me feeling even more dreadful than before. “You two were…?” He gestured between the two of us with a gloved finger, and still, the grin never left his face. 

I gulped and nodded, because he wasn't looking at Simon anymore. No, the Alpha had his sights set on me. I felt like, and I'm sure I looked like, a doe caught in headlights. He used the stunned silence to step into my personal space, not hiding a deep inhale as he did so. “Warm and sugary, huh? Different for an Omega, that's for sure.”

“I think she smells fine,” Simon grunted, earning Negan's attention. 

“Didn't say I wasn't a fan, Si,” he said, turning toward his right-hand man. Unlike Simon's intoxicatingly woodsy scent, Negan's leaned more toward spices. Something warm and spiced, it was reminiscent of Thanksgiving day. Simon, on the other hand… Pine-like and nostalgic, took me back to Christmastime, cutting down trees and feeling joyful about something other than simple survival.

Fortunately for Simon, I’ve always leaned a little more toward Christmas. 

Negan slowly returned his gaze to me, having gotten close enough now to have to look _down_ to meet my eyes. He was still grinning. “How ya feelin’, little Omega?” I _wanted_ to feel dread as his hand approached me, gloved but still hot on my skin. He touched my chin, tilting my face upward to examine my flushed expression. I _wanted_ to feel scared, but the turmoil within my depths was shockingly soothed by the close presence of such a powerful Alpha. “A little hot under the collar?” 

He was touching me, and then he wasn't. Suddenly, whether it be by my actions or his, I was attached to Simon; his strong arm pulling me tightly into his side, snaking around my middle. I felt my heart beating against my chest in anticipation as my eyes fell to Negan, simmering, staring at us with a fire behind his darkening gaze. He stepped back. “Sorry, hun,” he said, raising his palms in half-hearted surrender. “Mighta gotten a little carried away.” 

I thought I heard Simon let out a low growl; I could tell he was losing his patience with his boss, who took the opportunity to study the body language of his right-hand man and finally come to the conclusion. “You two _must_ have been rendezvousin’ around Sanctuary for a while for her… _impromptu_ heat to send you into a rut, Si,” he said, not bothering to hide the poison in his tone now. “So here's what I'm gonna do, the upstandin’ gentleman that I am, instead of just rippin’ her off’a you and making her see the light my _damn_ self.” 

He paused, lifting Lucille to rest over his shoulder; it was the first time I'd actually seen her up close. Her barbs and neatly polished surface reflected the dim lights of the corridor in a menacing way, drawing my attention back to her each time Negan moved. It was a subtle threat, I could tell; it was the sort of thing Alphas did to persuade an unsure Omega and lure her in… Maybe even take draw her away from her mate. 

Simon’s grip tightened substantially; had my skin been exposed, I was certain I’d feel his nails scoring the surface. 

Negan continued, leaning forward just enough to leer down at me. “ _And see the light, you most **certainly** would, little ‘mega_,” He moved backward as quickly as he’d tilted forward, intimidation factor not faltering for a second. I felt dizzy. As he fell back into his previous position, his scent drifted back toward me again, the harsh combination of the two Alpha scents making my head spin even more in my current state; I couldn’t stay like this much longer. They both knew it. 

But Negan took his sweet time before carrying on, just as I suspected he would. Simon began to stir uncomfortably beside me, as well, his hold on me beginning to hurt in a way that promised bruises. _”Mine,”_ I recalled him saying. _”Fuckin’ mine.”_

Negan chuckled darkly at Simon’s physical response to his deviousness, taking another step away from us. “I’ll let you have this one, Simon,” he said, eyes falling to where my hand had crept upward, clinging to the fabric of Simon’s shirt in my state of discomposure. “Seems she’s made her choice anyhow.” 

I could _feel_ the relief flowing from Simon onto myself as we watched him turn on his heels and saunter away. He didn’t make it four feet before turning toward us one more time and making a knee-weakening addition to his declaration. “But don’t be surprised if…” he paused. “ _When_ I ask for a taste. It’s been a _while_ , Simon. You know how it is.” 

And that's how he left us, turning again to let us stew in our unease and discomfort, both by him and our respective dysfunctions. 

My eyes met Simon's and it was over. The door had been flung inwards, and before I realized I had been moved, he'd tossed me onto his bed with ease, kicking the door closed behind him. He started advancing on me slowly; he had me caught in his gaze like a predator stalking its prey. “So, what happens now, ‘mega?” he growled, undoing the top couple of buttons on his collared workshirt. “We’re alone for the time being, ‘got the boss’s _blessing_ ,” he said, the venom easily audible in his voice. I shivered when he’d settled between my legs, spreading them wide. “You ever been knotted, baby?” 

Whimpering at the contact, intense need swelling within my depths, I shook my head tentatively. “N-no,” I stuttered, meeting his ravenous gaze. I could see a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he continued unbuttoning his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Never?” He asked, pausing in his undoing to caress the curves of my thighs, sliding his rough hands upward till he’d reached the waistband of my jeans. “Mmn, you smell so good, Omega.” The last part of his statement, he’d uttered in a growl against my neck, having buried his face against the side as he worked on the zipper of my pants. “'Gonna take my sweet time with you.”

“S-Simon,” I whined, nearly moaning as his teeth grazed the side of my neck, sharp, white, and _dangerous_. “Wait.”

He pulled away after only a moment’s hesitation, the separation sending a shockwave of pulsing thirst throughout my body. But still, I needed to know… “Have you ever knotted an Omega before, Simon?” 

His face shifted from lust to confusion, his ministrations pausing as he craned his neck to look at me. A loose chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at me, offering a careful caress to the meat of my thigh. “Honey, I’m over twice your age.” He leaned back down, placing gentle kisses against my collarbone while he continued working on my denim. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” 

Against my will, I let out a soft moan as he finally yanked my pants free, a motion we’d practiced a hundred times yet was completely foreign and new to us both. It was different; he was… different. Hungry. _Dangerous._

“And, a word to the wise, Omega,” he growled, pulling the fabric from my legs hurriedly. “Don’t _ever_ try to stop an Alpha in a rut.” 

I was bare before him in what felt like no time; Simon hadn’t wasted a second in ripping my garments from my body, from my shirt to my panties, _literally_ snarling as he’d all but shredded the fabric of the latter in attempt to expose me to him. He pressed against the insides of my thighs, spreading my legs apart with hunger in his eyes; I could tell he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside, but his expression read that he needed a _taste_ first.

He buried his tongue in my sex and I moaned pitifully at the sudden attention. It was something we’d done so many times before, yet something about it was so new at the same time. There was an element of need, something primal underlying it all; it was no longer just for fun. We _needed_ this. My body was crying out for his as I buried my fingers in his hair, bucking my pelvis upward in attempt to be as close to him as possible. It was good, but it wasn’t enough; he pulled away, and while I wasn’t totally disappointed by the unspoken promise in the air, I still shuddered at the lack of contact. I was breathless as I watched Simon back away from me, pulling his shirt over his head and unbuckling the belt adorning the waist of his pants. “Turn over,” he commanded, his face stern and his voice darkened. He was in full-on Alpha mode, instinct having all but taken over at this point. 

Automatically, I followed the order as if my body were moving for me. I laid against the mattress on my stomach, moaning when I felt Simon behind me, his chest brushing against my back. The contact was maddening after such a long wait, and though I recognized the feeling of his skin against mine, It seemed as if I was experiencing it in a completely new way. I brought my hips up in submission to the Alpha above me, acting on pure instinct as I arched my back for him. His hardened cock brushed against me, somehow feeling impossibly bigger than I’d remembered as he guided it toward my dripping center. I whimpered his name as he snaked an arm under me, wrapping his hand around my throat in a threatening grip. He squeezed lightly as I did so, releasing after a couple of seconds. “ _Alpha_ ,” he growled out, not an ounce of warmth or fondness in his voice. “That is _all_ I am to you right now, Omega.”

He entered me in one quick, hard thrust that jerked me forward several inches on the bed. He lifted from his position hovering over me, pulling me by my hips so that we never separated. I winced as his nails dug into my skin, his cock stretching me in a way that just felt _so_ right. “You’ve been holdin’ out on me, darling,” he grunted, fucking me to the base of his cock. “Sorry if I get a little… _Rough_.” With that, he snapped his hips into me at a merciless pace, groaning as my walls clenched around his length. I was all but drooling on his comforter at this point, my forehead pressed against the slightly itchy fabric. I had already started feeling it, a distinct swell at the hilt of his dick that made my heart race in both excitement and intimidation. I started whining. 

“S-Simo-- oh, fuck,” I mewled, all but starting to sob as one of his hands departed from my hip and landed on my asscheek in a sharp, painful smack. “A-alpha,” I whimpered instead, my head dipping even lower as the man behind me pulled me tighter into his body with every thrust. The grip around my throat returned, his chest pressing against my back again. He was like a cage around me, supporting himself on one elbow to my left and his right arm snaking under me, pulling me into him in a possessive vice. “Alpha,” I panted, the endearment beginning to taste much more familiar on my tongue. 

I was submitting to him, more and more by the second, consumed by primal self. I felt as though he was consuming me, his scent surrounding me, his grunts and growls right in my ear as I fell apart in his very arms. “‘Gonna fill you up, Doll,” he growled, giving my throat another squeeze. “Gonna get you nice and bred before your heat's up, don't worry.” I moaned, unexpected desire flooding my being as he spoke, suddenly feeling close to a peak. “S-.. Alpha,” I whispered, his hand still on my neck. “Alpha, please…” 

He released my throat, his other arm coming down so that he supported himself on his elbows, spread out on either side of me. His pace quickened, the distinct swelling I'd felt earlier having become more prominent; it was a foreign sensation but one I welcomed wholeheartedly. He chuckled, his hips still snapping into mine ruthlessly. “Hmm, you want it bad, don't you?” He cooed, awarding me two quick thrusts to match the syllables of 'don't you?’. “You want this knot, Omega? You want my pups? You want me to breed you, _claim_ you?” 

That had me moaning, pushing back against his thrusts now as I felt myself being repeatedly impaled on his cock; his knot had started to catch. I felt myself clenching around him. “Ohh, yeah, you do,” he groaned, his thrusts increasing in aggression. “You wanna parade around Sanctuary-- with my pups, with my bite, my scent,” he was snarling now, his mustache brushing against the sensitive skin of my neck, hovering over the perfect place to leave his mark. His breaths had become ragged, hot against my neck and deliciously loud in my ear, curse words and endearments slipping out between them. “Mmn, can't wait to show the boss just how _mine_ you are.” 

I cried out, all but falling limp beneath him, bracing myself for him to take control. “Please,” I choked out, “I-I… I need it.” 

He purred deep in his chest at that, pleased with my submission to him. “What do you need, 'Mega?” He panted, pushing and pulling my hips into him with every thrust of his pelvis. “Tell me.” 

It was beginning to be too much. I wouldn't be lasting long and from the insistence of his knot, intimidating, catching at my entrance with every thrust, due to plunge at any moment, I could tell he wouldn't be either. 

“Well?” He demanded, the head of his cock nudging my cervix in a way that left me seeing stars. His right hand drifted beneath me. I braced myself for him to wrap it around my throat, pleasantly surprised when I felt him seeking out my clit instead, giving me just the attention I was craving. 

“Your knot, y-your pups, your… bite,” I panted, spilling my deepest desires to him as my innermost muscles tensed in anticipation. My toes were curled, my eyes squeezed tightly shut as he stirred himself against my walls, rutting into me without shame nor resistance. _I need this. I need this. Fuck, so close…_

It was everything I'd wanted and everything I'd feared all at once. I knew what I was meant for, what my supposed biological purpose was. I was excited to submit as much as I was dreading the aftermath. What would this make me? The one thing I wanted to avoid, the sole reason I raided pharmacy after pharmacy after the end to get those _damn_ suppressants… I didn't want to be a breeding machine. I wasn't going to be a pup factory, a possession to any Alpha. An underpaid, underappreciated worker beta was better than an Omega enslaved to an Alpha who wanted nothing more than to spill his seed into her every time a heat came around. A fucking status symbol, on top of it all. 

This isn't what I wanted. This isn't what I… 

_”Fuck!”_

I cried out when it happened, not sure which sensation to focus on as they all overcame me at once. His knot made its debut, a burning pleasure spreading inside me as it locked us together, my walls milking him for all he had in our shared orgasms. At this exact moment, his teeth sank into my neck, making our bond official; we were a changed pair. Neither of us would ever be the same after this moment. _I belong to Simon now._

With his knot firmly locked into place, the heat of his seed inside of me filling me up just as he'd promised-- I felt almost… complete, on a totally biological level. I felt more whole than I ever had in that regard, panting, spent, sore and _impossibly_ full. 

Simon released my neck with a groan, the tiniest trail of my blood dripping from the fresh wound, landing on his comforter in a neat droplet that sunk into the fabric immediately. I watched the stain spread in fascination, jolted out of my trance when Simon wrapped an arm around my middle and pulled me into him carefully as he fell down onto his side. We laid there in silence for a moment, his thumb rubbing affectionate circles against the flesh of my abdomen, close to where his knot was nestled deep within. I shivered at the thought and broke the silence. 

“Can you walk? I don't think I can,” I joked, referencing some of his earlier sentiments regarding Alphas in a rut. He hummed against my neck, gently kissing at the fresh wound of his making. 

“How was it?” He asked, a hesitance in his tone. I frowned upon hearing it, my eyes flitting to him briefly. 

“It was… nice,” I said, not bothering to hide the shakiness of my admission. He sighed. 

“What's wrong, Y/N? This ain't… What you wanted?” 

“Do you care?” I spat out, a little too quickly even for my liking. I couldn't stop there, though. “Why does it matter to you if this is what I want? Omegas don't have opinions in this world.”

I felt him stirring behind me, the movement against my abdomen slowing to a halt. “Excuse me?”

“You don't care about _me_ , Simon,” I choked out, feeling a lump rising in my throat. “You just want something Negan can't have or can't take away from you! Some breeding bitch, a pup factory, a status symbol--! You don't want me! You'd just as soon have claimed me as any other Omega, and you know it! That goes for you and Negan both, as well as any other knothead Alpha in this awful place!” I don't know why I didn't stop; I'd started speaking my mind and then I was speaking truths I hadn't even actually entertained. Part of me had always known- or thought, really -them to be true, but why would I say it now? Still attached to my mate? 

_Why are you arguing with your mate?_

And that's when I'd felt it. His grip on me hadn't tightened, hadn't grown aggressive in any way, shape, or form. It was soothing. Instead of his nails searing my skin or dark chuckling in my ear, he was shushing me, pulling me closer into his chest and taking one of my hands in his in attempt to calm my nerves. “Now, that just ain't true, Y/N,” he purred, sending a shiver down my spine at the sound. He was pulling all of the old Alpha tricks to lure me in, soothe my anxiety after my first time with an Alpha, and it was working. I sighed in his embrace, finally just relaxing and accepting his hold on me. “You wanna know what you smell like to me?”

I hummed in response, gesturing for him to go on as I intertwined our fingers, studying the scars on his hand and forearm. 

“The sweetest, warmest sugary treat I've had since before my ma died,” he said, spreading his fingers apart so that I could get a better view. I laughed a little when he did so. “Pancakes, waffles, homemade cookies, all those things you take for granted 'till your mom ain't around to make them for ya no more. Or in this case, 'till _no one_ is around to make ‘em anymore.”

“I can't bake,” I blurted out, confused when he started to chuckle. “Or cook, for that matter. I just burn shit. I guess that's why I work in the garden? I don't know. I ain't good at that neither.”

He placed a loving kiss to my temple. “You ain't gotta worry about cookin’ for me, sugar, this is _not_ the 1920s. I'm just saying. You smell like home, to me. I've never smelled an Omega quite like you, and while I am _thrilled_ that Negan didn't take you off'a my hands like he was planning, I'm even more pleased that I didn't have to murder my boss to get you back.”

I snorted at that, _like Simon would ever_. He laughed with me, but it was in an unequal effort; it was as if there was some unspoken implication to his words… like maybe I didn't know Simon quite as well as I thought I did. His grip tightened on me, causing me to wince when he shifted inside, still attached at the pelvis. I shuddered at the sensation.

“And another thing,” he said, sounding a little annoyed. “No more grunt work for you, girlie. I ain't groundin’ you or anything, but you… it's just not safe. Some of these Alphas, they… they haven't smelled an Omega in hears, some may never have, and claimed or not… I just need you in my sights for a while.” I nodded, somehow okay with the idea of Simon having constant watch on me. If I couldn't take my suppressants, I don't know if I trusted those meatheads out there anyway. 

We were joined in comfortable silence for a while, waiting for the awkward uncoupling; except, it wasn't all that awkward when it happened. I was grateful, actually, to be able to turn around and see his face, disheveled hair and all. I kissed him, long and drawn out, moaning at the taste of his tongue. He was so warm that I didn't mind that we were still naked on top of his comforter, but I didn't complain when he lifted me up and slid us underneath. 

“Simon,” I whispered, almost tentatively, recalling previous information that had just now dawned on me. He was still wide awake, making a noise of acknowledgement when I called his name. “What, uh… What did Negan mean by 'wanting a taste’?”

He inhaled deeply behind me, taking longer to reply than I appreciated. “Negan's a little… Generous with the wives sometimes,” he explained, lifting his arm to scratch at his head. “Lets his lieutenants and top guys at whoever'll say yes, let them go for several hours at a time, sometimes. Especially the Alphas who get… antsy with no action.” 

I nodded, not liking where this was going. 

“So… I imagine he sees this as a sort of… two-way deal. He offers up wife after wife outta the kindness of his heart-- not that I ever took advantage after meetin’ you, mind you --but… I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to call in a favor soon based on that.” 

“Simon!” I breathed, pulling away from him. “He wouldn't--!”

He sighed. “Hush, ‘Mega,” he commanded, not done speaking. Miffed by my inclination to obey, I rolled my eyes. “He'll wait till your heat is over, he knows there's a good chance I'd kill him if he didn't now that you're good and claimed,” he smiled to himself at that. “...but he'll come around. He knows better than to ask for a go at you alone, so don't worry about that, but… it wouldn't be the first time he's wanted to partner up on a girl.” 

“Excuse me?” I scoffed, wriggling till he released me. “‘Partner up’? As in… both of you? At… at once?” 

He looked down at me with an apologetic expression, obviously unhappy with the idea of ‘sharing’ any aspect of his new mate with _any_ one. I could tell he felt he owed it to his boss, a man who had sacrificed a lot for his men, someone who'd been nothing but merciful to all of his Saviors and staff… I sighed, recalling his scent as if it were still here. _Something warm and spiced, it was reminiscent of Thanksgiving day..._

I shivered internally, unhappy at the ideas that filled my head. Images of Simon and Negan, what they'd do to me if left to their devices. Simon would slit his throat before he'd let Negan knot me, that much I knew, but there were definitely other ways he could keep himself busy… I couldn't help but get worked up again in the thrill of my heat at the prospect. _Two Alphas at once. It could be fun if you let it._

Suddenly, I was on my back, Simon hovering over me, apparently having found his footing as well. “Let's not focus on that now,” he said against my skin, his face suddenly buried in the flesh of my thigh. I moaned, reaching for his large hand that pinched at my nipples, unwilling to feel his heated skin parting from mine. I spread myself wide for him, and as he lavished me with mind shattering attention, I couldn't help but imagine a gloved finger or two joining the mix...

_"And see the light, you most **certainly** would."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Negan fans, she chose Simon! Who's surprised, though? ;) But that's not the end for ole Negan, I promise! Not much of him in this chapter, but be looking out for part three!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... What's Negan up to, y'all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Lmao. Last semester nearly killed me so this is like the first opportunity I'm getting to actually write; I went a little crazy with this chapter and I wound up doing more than I should have sooo... Next chapter, which SHOULD be the final chapter, will be a lot more Negan-heavy. I'm sorry for not posting in so long, but I don't regret taking the time because my GPA is better than it's literally ever been after busting my ass this last semester lol. 
> 
> ANYWAY, hopefully I'll be updating more regularly now that it's all over. I plan to visit all of my open stories within the coming weeks, including the Trevor one that I don't think I've updated since last year lol. 
> 
> Also, again, I might have gotten carried away with the story dynamics and such here. I just rly love writing ABO!! Honestly any and all Simon and/or Negan ABO requests, hmu. Lol. So not kidding.

The days that followed our coupling were eventful, as expected.  
Despite having an Alpha to satiate me, my heat was persistent. I'd been on the strongest suppressants available for a long ass time; by the time the turmoil had ended, I was so exhausted I slept for 16 hours. 

And there was very little doubt in me that something had been accomplished during that time of super heightened fertility; with the amount of times Simon had mounted me and filled me with his seed, I'd be more shocked to get a negative back when it came time to pee on the stick than I would be for the apocalypse to end tomorrow. 

Simon was real proud of himself, too, aside from being impossibly tired as well. He slept alongside me when it was finally over, the primal need to procreate having faded- as much as it would, anyway. The beginning was tame compared to what would come; the first time almost felt experimental in comparison to the aggressive, borderline violent sex he'd bestowed upon me in the days following. It was a side of Simon I'd only seen a handful of times, but never in bed and never directed toward me. Sex with an Alpha was intense even before, but this new Simon that had been unleashed under the effects of his rut was something I had never expected to find within him. He was possessive, dominant, and rough as hell; I woke up sore every morning during my heat, covered in his markings, only to do it all over again-- because I _needed_ it. I craved it, and he always delivered. 

Sleep was another inconvenience altogether; I don't think I could get more than 2-3 hours before waking up in a cold sweat, grinding against my sleeping mate to wake him, looking to scratch an itch that felt centuries old on my skin. He'd growl at my ministrations, purr some kind of endearment into my ear and then pull me into his strong embrace with a fervor I felt on a level beyond my biology. He'd give me the satisfaction only an Alpha could give, rough in all the right ways, while careful and affectionate afterward as we laid together, unable to separate for sometimes over half an hour at a time. 

It was an odd feeling, to need someone so intensely. Not only in terms of satisfaction; the mere thought of being apart from my mate during this expanse of time terrified me. I felt as though my world would crumble without his presence. I clung to him when I slept, awaking immediately if he stirred. He wasn't much better in that respect; I felt as if he was suffocating me in his arms at times, with a grip only necessary if someone were to try and steal me away. 

_And someone may._

I tried to ignore those thoughts. Negan hadn't disturbed us during the expanse of my heat; he'd actually been quite accommodating. He would send meals up to us occasionally, usually only in increments flat enough to be slipped under Simon's door, though. I guess, as an Alpha who'd had an Omega mate at some point, he knew we'd have to eat eventually. He never knocked, but he left us- well, Simon -a note or two on occasion, usually updates such as informing him that the other Saviors on the hall had ears and were probably well aware at this point that an Omega in heat was present. This did not help with the roughness. 

In conclusion-- we didn't know it was over ‘till it was over. I rolled over after my 16 hour nap to find an empty bed and a clear head. There was an initial moment of panic, having awoken without my mate, but it faded the second he stepped into the room. 

There he was, wearing his usual cargo pants and a belt to hold them in place on his hips with a thin undershirt tucked into the waistband. He smiled gently upon seeing me. 

"Finally awake, huh?" 

I groaned and fell back into the bed, curling into a ball and writhing in the soreness he'd left me with. I didn't notice it as much with what I could only describe as "heat brain", but now that my affliction had faded, I felt every bruise and every muscle that had been worked to its limit, tired beyond description. 

I felt the bed shift under a familiar weight, the scent of my Alpha soothing my pained nerves slightly. He placed a loving kiss to my temple, lingering for a few seconds. "I really bruised ya up, didn't I?"

I could only whine in response, leaning into his touch when he caressed my face with the side of his hand, probably feeling to see if my heat had truly broken; he was probably exhausted, as well. 

He pulled away, too eagerly for my liking. I grabbed at his hand, unwilling to feel him part from me. "Where going?" was all I could manage to mumble, sleep and exhaustion clinging to every fiber of my being. 

He chuckled, taking the opportunity to pull me back into a sitting position. " _I'm_ going to talk to Negan. He's requested both of our presences, but uh... You should probably shower first, doll. You smell like sex. This whole room, actually, reeks of sex." 

I rubbed my eyes with a groan, but I believed it. I ran a hand through my hair, pausing when I reached the side of my neck. The wound had healed quickly, but the raised edges of the scar were still foreign to my touch. I winced when I let my fingers dance over it, the area still sore. Simon came to my side then, tilting my head to examine his bite, as well. 

“Looks like it hurts,” he said, something apologetic in his tone. I looked up at him curiously, narrowing my eyes. 

“You’ve never claimed anyone before, have you?”

Simon sighed and plopped back down onto the bed, tossing a random article of clothing off of the side. He shook his head. “Can’t exactly say I have, honey.”

I furrowed my brows. Simon had been so much older than me, and with many more experiences than I could ever hope to have at my age; I guess I’d always expected that to be one of them. I could hardly imagine, really, that an Alpha so handsome to have never had an Omega mate. When I’d taken a personal oath to stay hidden as a Beta, I swore to myself that would include avoiding any Alpha at any cost-- but Simon won me over, even then. Even before a mind shattering heat forced us together. I recalled the afternoon we’d formally met, the way his teeth bared as the Savior minding the gardens got a little too handsy with me-- David, I think, was his name. Simon had taken me to the cafeteria after that and offered me a complimentary meal; I hadn’t eaten in a few days and the gesture was wholly appreciated. After that, eating together had become a regular occurance until it evolved into more. He’d always mentioned a female in his past, and I could have sworn I recalled him using the word ‘ex wife’ on a few occasions. “I thought you were married?” 

He laughed lowly, taking my hand into his. “I was,” he said, examining a scar that ran across four of my knuckles. “She was a Beta. Ya know, some Alphas can go their whole lives without ever laying sights on an unclaimed Omega?” 

“I’ve heard that,” I responded, my eyes falling to the floor. “I also heard that’s where the whole… never committed, womanizing Alpha stigma comes from. The shortage of Omegas leaving them hopeful, not wanting to tie themselves down to a Beta woman just in case…” I couldn’t finish, knowing for a fact that before the world had ended, many more Omegas were in existence than Alphas would ever know about. _Because we didn’t want them to._

He chuckled at that, tossing an arm around my shoulder, not-so-subtly making a face as he brought me closer to his body. “I was serious about the shower thing,” he said, his eyes meeting mine. 

I sighed and pushed him away, nearly falling as I somehow managed to crawl out of the bed. “Okay, okay, whatever,” I muttered, stumbling as my feet hit the floor. “You’re coming with me, though.” 

He grinned back, something playful in his gaze. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, doll.” 

 

\---

 

Simon was right. The room absolutely reeked of sex. But when he'd informed me that my heat lasted over ten days, it made a hell of a lot of sense. It didn't really hit me until I'd exited our attached bathroom, the lovely soapy aroma fading the moment I swung open the door and re-entered reality for the first time in nearly two weeks. 

“Negan suggested that you see Carson about all this,” he mumbled, approaching me from behind as I stepped out with no more than a towel covering my bruised body. I turned to him in confusion as he continued. “With those… crazy strength suppressants you'd been taking, for as long as you'd been taking them… and the heat that followed being so intense… I agree with him there.” 

“So Carson knows?” I responded plainly, refusing to meet his gaze. 

I saw him nod out of my peripheral vision, my eyes falling to the floor. 

“So does everyone, then, I'm assuming?” 

He nodded again. I cursed under my breath, my eyes scanning Simon’s room only to come to the realization that I didn't have anything to change into. “Fuck,” I continued in my long stream of curses, kicking at the slick-soiled pair of jeans in the floor that I had been wearing the last night I had seen the outside. 

The night he claimed me. 

“Everything okay?” He said, placing a hand on my shoulder, close to my neck. The scar seemed to tingle in his proximity, but that may have been my imagination. 

I sighed. “I don't have any fucking clothes.”

Chuckling, Simon crossed the room to one of his chest of drawers, pulling out a black t-shirt that was entirely too big for either of us and a pair of long johns. I cocked a brow at him, crossing my arms over my chest. “Are you fucking serious?” 

He raised his arms in surrender. “It's just for the walk to the boss's quarters, alright? I'm sure the wives'll have something--,” 

“The wives?” I blinked at him, this time raising my brows in surprise rather than confusion. I'd never even seen a wife up close, only from a distance as they bowed their heads, emotionlessly trailing behind Negan as if on leads. If I heard heels, I often ducked into hiding; they weren't dangerous, per say, but no one really knew what to say to them. No one really knew if they should talk to them. 

No one really got to know them. 

It was then that I'd realized what my jump in status really was; I knew that becoming Simon's mate would put me on another level altogether, but interacting with Negan's wives? The ultimate status symbols? What did this mean?

Was I a wife now, too? I mean, he said it himself, no more garden work for me. I'm certain I didn't need it, especially if my hunch about being pregnant was correct. _What would I do, sit still and look pretty all day?_

 _No_ , I assured myself. It was mutual. _Simon wanted this, too, he wanted you. This is a bond, Y/N, not an exchanging of services._

Simon must have sensed my apprehension, coming to pull me into a pleasant hug, his scent soothing me instantly. I sighed in his arms. “I don't wanna be a wife,” I told him, clinging to his body. A chuckle rumbled in his chest, sending a wave of comfort through me. _Jeez, this bond is affecting me in ways I hadn’t thought possible._

“You're not a wife, sugar,” he said, pulling away to plant a soft kiss to my forehead. “I promise.” 

I sighed, breathing him in as his arms remained locked around me. _My Alpha…_ The thought put an idea in my head. A sweet smile spread across my cheeks as I pulled back, looking up at the man holding me. His eyebrow cocked, his gaze curious. 

“You don’t smile like that,” he said, incredulous. 

I lifted my arms and planted them loosely behind his neck, keeping him within my proximity, my eyes never leaving his. “ _Alpha…,_ ” I said, smiling at him still. I could see him swallow thickly, his arms around me tightening. I even batted my lashes at him a little as I continued, pulling as much Omega charm out of myself as I could manage. “May I _please_ go to _my old_ room and change into my clothes before we see Negan?” 

Simon sighed, a growl reverberating in his chest as he let me go, dragging both hands down his face in exasperation. “Dammit, woman,” he groaned, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearin’ you call me that.” 

For emphasis, I pressed myself against his chest, relishing the warmth of his body. I wasn’t sure if it was the rush of hormones associated with a new claim or maybe even those associated with the breaking of my heat, but my adoration for Simon had grown tenfold within the days following his claim. The beat of my heart quickened each time I saw him, some non-communicable urge to please him swelling within my chest. _Or pregnancy hormones._

Not that there wasn’t any frustration with the situation; there was. Somewhere deep down, I didn’t feel as though I was prepared for a claim to be made. In the past, just the word… ‘claim’ disgusted me, and here I was, hand-in-hand with an Alpha. _Carrying his pup._ I wanted it, though, I know I did. The normal life of an Omega was something I’d always craved, yet something I felt was so out of my reach… I needed this to work. I needed _something_ to work. 

He sighed, taking my hand in his. “C’mon, my love,” he said, faux irritation in his tone. “Let’s go get your fucking clothes.”

I slid on the shirt and long johns provided, only because the look in Simon’s eyes did _not_ denote that he’d appreciate his newly claimed Omega walking down a flight of stairs with nothing but a towel to cover her… Not that I enjoyed the idea much either; I had always been able to pick up on the lingering and overwhelming scent of Alpha on the premises, but without my suppressants, it was almost dizzying. I probably would have toppled over upon stepping out of the room if not for Simon catching me at the very first sign of a stumble. 

I was intrigued to notice the pair of guards outside of our door; Betas. Two of the biggest, bulkiest Betas I’d ever seen in my life; for a moment, I had mistaken them for Alphas until I’d realized the only Alpha scent I could pick up was Simon’s-- heightened, possibly, from the proximity of his new Omega mate. He took my hand in his and squeezed, urging me to follow as the guards led us to the stairwell where we found a pair of Alphas awaiting us. “Going up?” One asked, his gaze fixed on Simon. The other’s simply fell to the floor as if doing his best to avoid the obvious biological inclination before him. Claimed or unclaimed, Omegas were a temptatious rarity. Simon squeezed my hand again. 

“Down, actually,” he replied coolly. “Gonna get the lady some of her own clothes. She’s had a rough week,” he smirked at that, I saw as I glanced up at him for comfort. I felt like a child, honestly, clinging to the hand of my parent in a strange, new world. It was a fitting comparison, really, as I would now depend on Simon regarding nearly everything in my life. I could only hope that he wouldn’t take advantage of the knowledge. 

The second guard’s face turned up, pale and troubled, glancing at the Alpha next to him. They exchanged knowing looks of concern before turning to Simon, brows furrowed and eyes wide. “Oh, uh,” the first one said, “Sim- Sir, you should really see Negan first.” 

“Y-yeah, man,” the second one stuttered, “You don’t, uh… You shouldn’t--,” 

The lesser Alphas certainly hadn’t chosen the right words and Simon’s grip on my hand had tightened to the point that I let out an involuntary squeak of pain, prompting him to let go after a quick glance at me. He returned, then, his eyes to those of the guards, obviously annoyed. He huffed impatiently. “Step aside,” he ordered, now grabbing at my wrist instead of my hand. 

They hesitated, though, something they ought not have done. Simon exhaled. “‘Gonna give you two the benefit of the doubt and assume you couldn’t _hear_ me,” he chuckled darkly, anxiety bubbling up in my chest as I frantically glanced between the three men. “...But I said, _’Step. Aside.’_ Now, preferably, while you still got legs to walk on.” 

The two scrambled to move out of Simon’s way, not another second of hesitation. Simon rushed forward in a purposeful march, all but dragging me behind him into the stairwell. “Simon, what’s going on?” I squeaked when the door slammed closed behind us, Simon picking up his radio and mumbling something about ‘clearing out’ into it. I furrowed my brows, struggling to match his fast pace. “Simon, slow down, please!” 

Something in my words made him stop, dropping my wrist in favor of rubbing at his face in exasperation. He sighed, turning to look at me, all dressed in his clothes and somewhat disheveled; I’d probably feel like I had just woken up from a _bad_ nap for several days. His large hands found my shoulders, massaging lightly with his thumbs as he pulled me closer to him. Our eyes met, and somehow, I understood; I knew how he was feeling, possessive and maybe a little nervous for whatever was awaiting us on the floor below, where my room sat. I frowned at him, feeling my bottom lip jut out just a little. Just enough to make him smile for a moment before letting go. “I’m sorry,” was all he said before releasing me and taking my hand into his, far more gently this time. 

We walked calmly from there, descending the stairwell unbothered until we’d reached the worker floor; these rooms were much less appointed than those of Saviors and other significant members of the hierarchy. Most beta workers, actually, were shoved into community situations-- three four, sometimes five and over assigned to a room. It was all dependent upon points; where you landed on the scale and what you produced, sold, or accomplished for the Sanctuary. The system was an adjustment but it was solid and, for the most part, guaranteed some degree of living. Or at least a shot at it. 

Luckily, I’d managed to land a solo room, though it was much smaller than the rest on the floor. I was pretty sure it was a larger-than-average custodial closet at some point, located at the far end of the floor. Simon played a small part in my acquiring the room, though he’d never admit it. When our relationship grew intimate, he couldn’t exactly stay overnight in a room with three other workers-- and it _wasn’t_ because the man didn’t enjoy an audience, he made that _very_ clear. Entering this hall for the first time in two weeks was intimidating. The presence of an Alpha on the corridor caused most of the beta traffic to die immediately, heads ducking and doors locking as we passed. Our guards had left us at the stairwell, so we were alone, slowly approaching what I once called my home…

What was left of it, anyway. 

“What the hell happened here?” 

I was barely aware of whose voice had actually uttered those words as they were the exact ones plaguing my mind as I stared, in horror, at the shattered remains of what was once the door to my abode. 

“Who did this?” I squeaked, stepping over splintered wood and nearly tripping on an overturned lamp-- a lamp I’d spent several weeks saving up for in points. I heard Simon’s footsteps behind me, his hand gripping my shoulder before I could go any farther. “Let me,” he said, surprisingly calm-- or at least sounding so. 

He stepped forward, lightly pushing me backward, keeping me behind him as he felt up the wall for a lightswitch. “Tiny fuckin’ rooms, no windows,” he muttered, finally hitting the switch and illuminating the mess that I’d poured almost years’ worth of points into, broken and scattered amidst our feet. My only shelf overturned, my only dresser all but demolished, my sheets torn and ripped from my mattress, and most disturbing of all was the _clothes_... Scraps and scraps of cotton and lace strung about the floor, nearly trailing into the hall. _So much for changing out of Simon’s fucking underwear_ , I thought meekly as I stared at the ruins of my old home. I knew I wouldn’t be returning here in living, but it still hurt to know that the final nail had been driven into the coffin of my old life. I sighed, my eyes traveling to my dirty clothes hamper… or rather, the lack thereof. 

“They took my clothes,” I said, stepping forward to inspect the area. “My dirty clo--,”

Simon stopped me there, a firm hand on my shoulder. “You smell that?” 

I stopped, looking around. In my frustration, I’d missed something that Simon picked up on immediately: Alpha. An Alpha had done this. 

“They busted into your room,” he said, monotonous yet threatening. He knelt to pick up an olive green lace thong that lie nearly shredded on the floor, a luxury item that Simon had picked up special for me on a run ages ago; it was always his favorite. But more than that, it had been quite recently worn before my impromptu departure-- and he could _tell_. “They destroyed your belongings,” he continued, studying the detailed fabric between his fingers, running his thumb along the delicate lace pattern. “--your _clothes_.”

“Simon,” I whispered, stepping closer to him. His volume had started rising, a tell-tale sign that Simon’s patience was wearing thin. His volume was rising and his muscles were tense, not to mention the twitch in his mustache that either scared me or aroused me depending on the situation. Despite the change in our dynamic, it was not the latter this occasion. Acting on instinct, I reached out to touch him, placing a careful and comforting hand on his shoulder, an action I’d never have dared try before our bond. I braced myself for his reaction. 

Surprisingly, he relaxed under my touch, exhaling deeply and cupping his hand over mine. “Omega,” he mumbled, barely audible; I wondered if it was for me or himself, a reminder that he shouldn’t lose his temper in the presence of his mate. He sighed and stood, shoving the fabric into his pocket. “Come on, Y/N,” he said, grabbing my hand again. “Let’s go see Negan and find out who did this, hmm?” 

I smiled at him weakly, unease settling within my stomach. He was livid, I could tell, I could _feel_ it. He hid behind a thin veil of calm only restrained for my presence, for the biological inclination to protect his mate rather than harm her. I let him guide me, his grip just a bit too tight, down the hall and back toward the stairwell. “Yes, Alpha,” was all I could think to say, stumbling slightly to keep up with his pace. 

 

“Well if it ain’t the most talked about couple in Sanctuary!” Negan boomed upon our entrance, eyeing my attire with a barely-hidden look of amusement. “I was wonderin’ when you’d finally mosey on out-- gracious, y’all have been keepin’ me awake for _weeks_!” He stepped out from around his desk, coming to circle the two of us, Simon still gripping my hand tightly in his own. “And I thought _I_ could make a woman scream…” 

“Negan,” Simon called his attention, his voice loud and face stern. I gulped, glancing between the two of them. “Her room? Judging by the way those two sorry ass guards nearly shit their pants when I mentioned goin’ down a couple of floors, I’m assuming you knew about this?” 

The boss sighed, the amused smirk falling from his face. “Yeah-- was hopin’ I could break the news to ya myself, but I get it; what your mate wants, she damn well gets. And I imagine she’s just _itchin’_ to get outta them long-johns you got her wearin’.” He stepped closer to me, seemingly taking in every inch of my appearance. “The wives’ll probably have somethin’ you could squeeze into before your appointment with the doc.”

I nodded sheepishly and refused to meet his eyes. His scent drifted toward me, attacking my senses that had been all but consumed by Simon for two whole weeks. The spicelike smell invaded my head, still surprisingly alluring despite my claim. It confused me, took me back to the moment in the hall, the single phrase from the night that had stuck with me throughout the duration of my affliction: “‘ _ **When** I ask for a taste._” I stepped backward, squeezing the familiar hand wrapped around my own. 

There was a moment of silence, Simon and Negan standing quietly-- staring at each other, I imagined --and I, facing the ground, wishing it would swallow me whole. _This isn’t what I…_

“Uh, Negan sir? Carson says he’s got other patients today and would really like to--,” 

“Tell ‘em she’s on her goddamn way,” he called back, smirking when I finally lifted my head to take in the sight of him. He looked the same as ever; dressed from head to toe in leather and dread. He was standing closer to me than my mate now, grinning at me with those enigmatic eyes that suggested something that I couldn’t see. I gulped and looked away, hoping the internal blush I felt didn’t become external with my mate standing next to me. He squeezed my hand.

While focusing on the floor beneath my feet, I felt everyone’s eyes on me; I wasn’t sure what to do next, really, waiting to hear some sort of command come from… someone _other_ than Negan, I suppose. _Simon’s not moving,_ I rationalized, _So neither am I._

“Well?” Negan seemed way too smug with the situation, throwing out a gesture toward the entrance to his wives’ quarters. I eyed the doorway with a shudder and an air of disgust; I did _not_ want to go in there. I looked to Negan with a somewhat pleading expression. 

“C-can Simon come with me? I-... We haven’t…” 

I was pitiful, I knew that. Simon kissed the top of my head and released my hand gently, which only resulted in my scrambling for his once more-- though, it was in vain. He’d stepped aside, annoyance obvious in his light brown orbs as he frowned back at me. “You know no one’s really allowed in there, Y/N. I’ll be waitin’ for you on the other side-- promise.” 

I could do little other than pout as I approached the doorway, hearing the quiet buzz of light conversation coming from within. I didn’t hate the wives, per say-- I don’t think anyone who understood the situation really _did_ \--but I was never comfortable around them. It wasn’t any sort of unspoken jealousy or envy of their positions-- in fact, it was the opposite. _I felt sorry for them._

But now, it was beginning to feel more and more like I was in a similar boat. 

I sighed and touched the doorknob lightly, fighting to pull the strength to shove on through. Just as I’d gathered the courage to move my hand, I felt _his_ presence behind me, too close for comfort. “Comin’ through, dear wives! Got a friend for _y’all_ ,” he spouted off noisily, effectively shoving me into the room as he turned the knob. 

I was greeted with five- no, six? Seven? I couldn’t count, I was trying my best not to stare. There were three directly within my vision, gathered on a loveseat, apparently deep in a discussion that stopped abruptly the moment Negan burst through. The tension in the room was palpable as their eyes fell on me, dressed from head to toe in another Alpha’s clothes. I saw relief flood a couple pairs of eyes as they inhaled what was likely the scent of a very _claimed_ Omega-- one _definitely_ not claimed by their husband. One of them-- a redhead, tall and intimidatingly beautiful, rose immediately upon his entrance. 

“Oh, is this-- this is Y/N? We’ve uhm… We’ve got it from here, then, Negan. Go on.” 

I was taken aback by the confidence in her voice, even though her words were careful. I looked to the Alpha behind me, surprised to see him still grinning his signature, _knowing_ grin. He didn’t move. 

Another one stepped forward, one I recognized as a newer “recruit”, so to speak-- Sheila? No, Sherry, I think. Anyway, she came forth as well. “Yeah-- you don’t wanna… You shouldn’t be here for this part.” I saw her eyes drift to the door behind us, where Simon was waiting. I could hear a grunt from behind me and the slightest brush of leather against my back as Negan turned away, the door slamming shut behind him. I stared wide-eyed at the women before me: Sherry, the redhead, and one with black hair and bangs that I didn’t know. I cocked my head at the three women as the rest in the room went about their business. 

“H-hi,” I managed to squeak out as they turned to each other, exchanging half-amused, half-concerned glances. 

Sherry was the first one to approach me, taking me by the shoulder and guiding me to a wardrobe. “Now-- we’ve been told to stay away from _black_... I suppose that’s because it’s _our_ color--,” I couldn’t help but giggle at the slight disgust in her tone, which seemed to make her smile in response. _Maybe this won’t be as hard as I thought._ “...Which limits our options here, as you’d imagine.”

The redhead joined us, pushing and pulling at various hangers before settling on something that, apparently, wasn’t black. “Oh, but _this_...,” she said, pulling at a piece of olive green fabric. “I was wondering why they brought this up… It’s his favorite color, isn’t it?” She turned to me, a flicker of excitement behind her eyes. For a moment, I was speechless; not at the garment, but how quickly I had gone from being a _person_ to being someone’s _doll_. _Who cares if it’s his favorite color?_

But still, I blushed and stuttered out a ‘y-yes, it is’ as they pulled it and two similar dresses from the rack, ushering me toward a more secluded area of the room so that I could dress. 

“It’s almost weird holding up a dress that’s neither skimpy _nor_ black,” the black-haired one muttered, grazing the lace detail of one of the dresses. Unfortunately, lace of any kind wasn’t interesting me today, and so I drifted toward one of the more modest of the group-- hoping to preserve as much of my own personal style as possible. 

“I like this one,” I muttered, eyeing the plain A-line-style dress. It drifted a bit more toward emerald than olive, which may have been part of my preference. It was sleeveless with a high neckline, modest and _very_ appealing to me, personally. The bottom fell into a pleated skirt with a black trim-- a detail I noticed each dress shared. None of the three were strictly green; each one adorned just the slightest touch of black-- some looking as though it had been _added_ rather than simply found. I pursed my lips in thought before holding the garment up to me and turning to the girls. “Is it okay?” 

The wives nodded in agreement, playfully encouraging me to put it on. It wasn’t until I started tugging at the fabric of Simon's shirt that I remembered the various bruises hiding underneath, a chorus of quiet gasps erupting once the fabric had been removed. I looked up, slightly perplexed. _Oh, yeah. Betas._

“I’m sorry!” The redhead squeaked, meeting my eyes. “It’s just--... _He_ doesn’t…” 

I shook my head. “It’s fine, I don’t… I kinda forgot they were there, really.” 

“You don’t feel them? God, it looks like he really did a number on you, babe…” 

“N-no,” I laughed nervously, stepping into the dress before worrying about the long-johns, thankful that I at least had a clean bra at Simon’s place. “I feel them, I just… I’m an Omega. My body’s made for…,” I drifted off, unsure of how to tie that sentence together. The girls exchanged concerned frowns before nodding at me, helping me zip the back once I had my arms in. 

When we were finished and they’d equipped me with everything from braided hair (thoughtfully barring my bite to the world) to matching flats in place of the muddy boots I’d wandered in with, it was the redhead who walked me to the door. “For what it’s worth,” she said, something enigmatic in her eyes that made me feel as though she knew more about my situation than she let on. “At least it was Simon. Trust me on this.” 

I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the door swinging open and a _very_ eager Negan barging through. “Alright girls, Carson’s about _one_ complaint closer to gettin’ his head turned inside out and trust me, _that_ wouldn’t be good for a damn soul here. So let’s go, princess, hop to it.”

I looked up at him, unsure of the source of my sudden confidence as I asked for Simon. “He said he’d be here. Where is he?” 

Negan didn’t even blink, though, eyeing my curves hungrily as the dress was a bit more snug than I’d anticipated around my hips. Luckily, my mate wasn’t far away. 

“I'm here, honey,” came that voice, causing a flutter in my heart as he stepped into view, that piney scent I loved so much drifting toward me. I sighed in relief, moving to him automatically, taking his hand in mine. 

Leaving behind a slightly peeved Alpha, whose eyes were glued to my backside as I wandered away. 

Simon smiled down at me, his eyes appearing slightly troubled as they wandered to the changed the wives had made on me. His lips twitched as if he were fighting a frown, but it never came. I'm sure my worrisome stare didn't differ much from his. 

We were led by Negan straight to Carson, insisting that a newly claimed Omega deserved the best protection the Sanctuary could afford. I rolled my eyes at this as we walked, trying my best to ignore the eyes on us as we made our way to the doctor. 

Following a shirt series of knocks, courtesy of Negan and Lucille, the door opened and my eyes widened as they were met with Dr. Harlan Carson, from the Hilltop. I furrowed my brows and turned to Simon, who looked equally as surprised. 

“Well, you're definitely not the Carson we were expecting to see!” He chuckled, seeming more than pleased with the news-- this Carson, we'd learned, had a much more extensive background in obstetrics and Omegas, the latter being knowledge he probably hasn't used much since the end. 

Harlan smiles thinly at Simon before turning his attention to me, a frown on his face as he ushered me into the small office. Simon and Negan started to follow, but he turned to me before stepping far enough from the door for them to pass. Negan's face shifted to annoyance while Simon's was edging on murderous-- he'd been away from his mate once already today and he was growing impatient. 

“This session is going to be rather… intimate, I'm afraid. I'm morally obligated to make sure that their presences are--,” 

“For fucks’ sake, Carson,” Negan growled. I laughed nervously and turned to the doctor. 

“I'd like… My Alpha, please…” I mumbled, looking away from the doorway. 

Before I could say another word, Simon was by my side and the door was closing on a somewhat disgruntled Negan; why he felt his interventions were necessary to this extent, neither of us knew. He was being… too helpful. I didn't trust it. 

“Your bite seems to be healing nicely,” the doctor noted, scribbling something down on a notepad. “I hope you don't mind me recording my findings here-- it's been some time since I've treated an Omega,” he said, escorting me to the exam table. I took a seat, Simon close behind me to sit in the flimsy plastic chair to the right.

I shook my head. “No, not at all. I’m assuming this won’t be the last we see of each other in the months to come,” I admitted, blushing as both male gazes in the room fell to me. 

“Heats don’t necessarily guarantee pregnancy,” Carson informed me, glancing between the two of us. I frowned just a bit, having always heard the opposite-- but nonetheless, he was a doctor. I simply nodded in the end, Simon squeezing my hand. “And the suppressants you'd been taking… They were illegal in several states, this one included… I don't even know how you managed to get your hands on them, but…” 

“Is she infertile?” Simon inquired, fearing the worst. I paused, too, at his question… What kind of Omega would I be if I couldn't give my Alpha the one thing I was made for? 

Luckily, Carson shook his head to shut down the thoughts plaguing our minds. “Not likely. However, this heat, though probably more intense than any other you've had… We're still studying the long term effects of those suppressants-- or we were, anyway. Infertility doesn't seem to be much of a risk, but I can't say with certainty that you were any more fertile during this last heat than you are simply being off of the suppressants. The intensity was most likely a hormonal reaction--.”

“So will her next heats be the same?” He continued, pushing the poor man for answers. I frowned at Simon’s determination, wondering what was fueling the turning gears in his mind. I supposed he’d felt some sense of disappointment at the idea that the risk of impregnating me during my heat had likely been only slightly more than the times he’d forgotten to pull out in time beforehand-- all of which had turned out fine thus far. I sighed internally, relating to that feeling. I’d be lying to say that I hadn’t been at least slightly excited at the idea of bearing the offspring of my Alpha…

“If she stays off of the suppressants--,”

“She will,” Simon pressed firmly, glancing in my direction. I looked away. 

“...then you should expect her next heat to be more resemblant to that of a normal heat, in terms of body chemistry.”

We both relaxed. 

Somewhat. 

"And intensity?" I questioned, still feeling the aftermath of my _hormonal reaction_ in every bone and nerve. 

Carson frowned, glancing at his notepad. "How long were you taking the suppressants?"

With a hum, I estimated in my head. "I'd just started about a month before the end… I hadn't been taking them since presentation." 

"Did you have an Alpha to help you through those previous heats or did you choose the… less conventional methods?"

 _Oh, right._ Omegas did a lot of things to try and keep their heats at bay; many were opposed by physicians due to health and safety concerns, but that's never stopped anyone. The problem wasn't with the heats, after all, it was the Alphas. 

And the Alphas controlled everything.

_Funny how some things never change._

The rest of the appointment was mundane; it seemed Carson was intrigued by his new Omega patient and even offered to aid in our endeavors to conceive-- an offer I politely declined for the time being. Simon grunted, but didn't argue; after all, Carson wasn't going anywhere any time soon. 

And so, the day left us with more answers than questions but still an alarming amount of doubt and confusion hanging above us. Neither of us had done this before and the times we'd witnessed the domesticity of Alpha/Omega couples, the world was such a different place. I had been fighting for so long, trying my best to survive in a world where all odds were against me… how could I expect myself to flip a switch and become the Omega, the damsel in distress, a rarity to be protected at all costs. These thoughts I confided to Simon as we departed from the doctors office, his reaction being gentler than I could have hoped for. 

“I don't know how to do this either,” he confessed to me, his shoulders slumping slightly at the admission. “My pops… the only real example of an Alpha I had in my life… he wasn't the best. The way he treated my mama made me sick. I think that's one of the reasons I wound up tying the knot with Louise, my beautiful beta wife. I was so worried I'd turn out like my dad, I didn't want to subject an Omega to that possibility. But now…” 

I stopped walking, turning to him with widened, curious eyes. “Now…?” 

He simply smiled, wrapping a tight arm around me. “It's a different world, my love. One that my father most definitely wouldn't have survived… I think that's proof enough for me that I'm nothing like him.” 

I blushed, locking our fingers together as we walked back toward the stairwell, enjoying the warmth that flowed from his palm into mine. “And,” he continued, giving me a light squeeze. “the moment your scent found me in that hallway, just before dragging you into that fuckin’ closet, I knew I'd never forgive myself if I walked away from it.”

We shared a meaningful silence after that, still actively attempting to wrap our minds around all that had happened. I relaxed, for the first time in the day, in the presence of Simon. I let his arm tighten around me, guiding me as we walked, basking in his growing warmth. I sighed at the feeling of him next to me, silently hoping that he'd never leave me-- lest our lives be on the line.

A booming voice ahead of us reminded me that such a possibility wasn't exactly worlds away. 

“Simon,” Negan called out to us, approaching from the stairwell. He was dressed in his usual leather and wood, terror dripping from every seam and splinter. His eyes seemed to flash under the fluorescent lights as he glanced at a watch before turning his attention to us. “About that favor…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope you all enjoyed and PRETTY PLS comment if you did!! Love u all!!!


End file.
